The operation of a firearm, resulting of an explosive charge within the firearm chamber followed by the exit from the chamber of a projectile at high speed, inherently results in the accumulation of debris and residue within the mechanism. Accumulation of such materials can inhibit proper operation of the firearm, and in the extreme case can result in misfire or damage to the firearm, and possible injury to the operator. Accordingly, proper safety practice dictates a regular program of cleaning.
Conventional cleaning is typically a manual process, in which the firearm is broken down and a cleaning patch, saturated with an appropriate solvent, is rubbed against the various surfaces of the firearm, the residue being removed from the surfaces adhering to the patch. After use, the patches must be discarded, and contain high levels of lead, as well as the residue of the typically toxic cleaning solvents employed.
While the firearm is to be broken down or disassembled for efficient cleaning, in practice this does not always occur. In attempts to save time, for example, cleaning of the barrel alone is often performed. Accordingly, accidents occur when a cleaning patch is driven down the barrel of the firearm into contact with a live round, the round being forced onto the firing pin resulting in an accidental discharge. Alternatively, during the cleaning process of a non-broken down firearm the possibility exists that the firing mechanism can be accidentally triggered. In either case, the results can be disastrous.
In addition to manual cleaning, an ultrasonically driven system is known. This method utilizes a highly volatile solvent sold under the trade name Break Free. Because of the high volatility of the solvent, cooling of the solution is often required. Replacement and replenishment of the solution is required on a periodic basis.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a cleaning apparatus which eliminates the need for highly toxic and volatile cleaning solvents.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus which provides a higher level of cleaning with less operator effort than conventional methods.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus in which the firearm is placed in a non-operable condition to insure that accidental discharge of the firearm does not occur.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus where the potentially toxic residues removed from the firearm can be collected so that they may be disposed of in a safe and proper manner.